


Rain Check

by partly



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An investigation takes Hotch into Harvelle's Roadhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Check

The moment he walked into "Harvelle's Roadhouse" Hotch knew he was made. His suit and tie made him the center of attention before the door closed and he'd bet his badge that most of the customers were packing weaponry of one sort or another. What he didn't know was how much of a threat that posed.

The woman behind the bar settled the matter. "Can I help you, G-Man?" Her manner wasn't completely welcoming, but it wasn't hostile, so he ignored the stares and crossed to the bar.

"I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, " He flipped out his ID and handed it to her. From the way she examined it, he had no doubts that she'd know if it were fake.

"Ellen Harvelle," she said as she handed it back. "What brings you to my establishment, Agent?"

He tossed the picture of the unsub on the bar. "Have you seen this man?"

She studied the photo with the same intensity she'd used on his ID. "No. What'd he do?"

Hotch dropped three more pictures down. "What about these women?"

Her eyes tightened with recognition. "These are those girls taken by the Wayside Killer." She picked up the unsub's picture again. "You think he's around here? I thought he stayed further south, prowling around the I80. He snatched the last girl on Friday."

"That's true," Hotch agreed. "You know a lot about the case."

"I have reason to." She waved at a young blonde who looked a great deal like the ones in the photos. "That's my daughter, Jo."

Hotch nodded, pausing only a second before continuing. "We think he may bring them up here. Someplace remote. Someplace… private."

Her jaw tightened and the breath she let out sounded distinctly like a growl. "Listen up!" Her voice cut through the din of conversation and jukebox. "Jo's bringing around a picture of a man. If you recognize him, you need to let Agent Hotchner know. This is important."

Jo took the picture and, with an openly curious look at Hotch, started working her way around the bar.

"You look like a bourbon man," Ellen pulled a bottle from under the bar. "But I suppose it's all '_No thank you, ma'am. I'm on duty'?_"

Before Hotch had to choose between duty and Ellen's dusty bottle of single-barrel bourbon, Jo appeared at his shoulder. "This is Jack Hammond," she nodded at the man with her.

Hammond didn't bother to hide the pistol he was packing but he met Hotch's eyes without hesitation. "I've seen him. Up by Calamus. I can show you."

Hotch checked his watch. "Can you meet us at the Sheriff's office in thirty minutes?"

"Absolutely."

Hotch watched Hammond leave then turned back to Ellen. "Thank you for your help."

"Any time, Agent."

Just before Hotch was out the door, Ellen spoke again. "I don't suppose I can get a rain check for the drink?"

Hotch stopped and smiled back at her. "If we get this guy, I'll take the whole bottle."


End file.
